


A Color Of A Different Ranger

by wingedwitch



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedwitch/pseuds/wingedwitch





	A Color Of A Different Ranger

Color was everything to a Power Ranger. It seemed like every one so far had been inexplicably attracted to their own as far as wardrobe went. It was just a thing.

Of course, things were a little different now. Kira had added a new color to her closet, one she was slowly growing very fond of.

Green.

She wore it because of him. Yeah, he'd had other colors in the past, but there were reasons she'd picked the one she had. Red was also Conner's, white was also Trent's. Black was a little too basic. Not only was green the only option not linked to another team member, or just a little too classic, it was his first. She never could be sure if he still felt the guilt that came with being Rita's chosen and almost killing his friends while under that spell, but if he did, this was her way of saying it didn't matter to her. It could all happen again tomorrow and it _still_ wouldn't matter. She knew who he was: a hero and the man she loved.

Yeah, she still wore her own, but with an added bonus. Yellow and green went great together, and so did they. Whenever she wore it, no matter where she was, it made her feel closer to him. It was almost like he was there, watching over her, taking care of her like she knew he loved to do.

Green just felt good on her, because to her, green was Tommy Oliver.


End file.
